


just fantasy

by SonataNo42



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNo42/pseuds/SonataNo42
Summary: owl相关五谷杂粮
Kudos: 8





	1. moth/super 精神动物au G

2018年，他成年后不久的一天晚上，super在睡梦中感到呼吸困难

WTF？？

super猛地翻身坐起，一只把口水睡得到处都是的毛团哼哼着从他脸上滚下去  
早上六七点钟的晨光透过窗帘间的缝隙微弱地洒进来，super哀嚎一声，随即被自己终于现身的精神体吸引了注意。那只精神动物经过这么一折腾也醒了，甩了甩头，蹲在枕头旁边和自己的本体对视。

什么嘛，好小一只。这是super看清这只狗崽之后的第一反应。作为可靠的主T，在战场上抡起大锤冲锋陷阵的猛男，super对自己精神动物的期待怎么说也得是熊、或者老虎、或者狮子——至少在气势上要和sinatraa不相上下吧！虽然大自己十天的队友有意无意卖关子、至今没有向自己展示过他的精神体，但是从他掩不住的洋洋自得以及二人独处时隐隐约约透露出的压迫感来看应该是只大家伙。

但眼前的精神动物明显还带着幼崽的憨态可掬，黑褐色的浓厚披毛几乎遮住眼睛，眼睛上方那两点眉毛似的淡色斑点倒是清晰可辨，小短尾巴贴着床单摇得异常欢实。super没忍住伸手揉了揉狗崽的大脑壳，毛茸茸暖烘烘的手感成功安抚了他的小小失落。

“Danteh, Danteh!”super小声尖叫着，抱着狗崽跳上室友的床。狗崽自来熟地拱醒了卧在床尾的草原狼，狼惊跳而起，现在两只动物正在亲昵地互相闻嗅。狼的主人抬起头看了一眼表，哀鸣着躺了回去：“Matt你知不知道现在几点？”

“别睡了别睡了！来看我的精神动物——这是什么狗啊？……”

听到这话Danteh精神了一些，狼叼着狗崽的后脖颈，轻巧地踱过来把它放到床头。super顺手拿起Danteh的手机，随即想起精神体无法在电子设备上成像。直接识图这条路走不通了之后，两个人哈欠连天地打开了笔电开始搜索：

“dogs”

随即丝毫不出意料地五花八门的狗图里挑花了眼。毕竟要求两个电竞宅男了解犬科分类也实在太为难人了些。其实super也并不在乎自己的精神体的拉丁学名——是狗就对了嘛！只不过他还抱着一丝自己怀里的小家伙有朝一日也能长得威风凛凛的期望。

千万不要是那种在宾州玉米地里饱食终日躺着晒太阳的懒狗，求你了……super默默祈祷。

在他们尝试了无数关键词之后，确定现在这只躺在地板上跟草原狼耍赖的小狗以后很有可能会长成一只凶猛的獒犬。

“Eww, 它好难看啊”super嫌弃着几张结果图片中几张眼睛血红、下颌和颈部层层叠叠堆着褶子的斗狗。

Danteh弯下腰摸了摸幼犬的脖子：“乐观点，这家伙应该不是这一种——至少它会是长毛的那种类型的。”

折腾了这么一出，也快到SFS基地开早饭的点了。Danteh颇有点怨念自己一去不回的睡眠时间，出门之前要来super的精神体亲亲抱抱了好一会。super不服气地要对Danteh的精神体如法炮制，但是草原狼眯起眼睛呲了呲牙拒绝了他。

为什么我的精神体这么软啊！super在心里大声抱怨，Danteh手里的幼崽顿时也显得委屈巴巴的。

二人走进厨房的时候，sinatraa看到他们惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，把盘子放到水池里离开了。其他人大概还没起床，这两位室友快吃完了，moth才走了进来。

moth从来都不是那个挑起话题的人。面对两个起床时间晚于平均的队友也只是寻常道了早安，然后去冰箱拿自己的食物。Danteh三口两口把三明治塞嘴里，抄起一瓶橙汁含含糊糊地向二人道个别，跑到训练室练枪去了，离开时还不忘呼噜一把super的头毛。

“嘿！”super跳起来对着空气挥了两下拳头。moth浅浅微笑，端着盘子在离super两个座位远的地方。

super气哼哼地坐回椅子上。说气哼哼地其实是有些做作，这是他身上浑然天成的轻微表演欲发作，在防止冷场方面效果显著。但moth显然不介意早餐桌上的小小沉默，他甚至有点享受这种无话可说的轻松氛围。

moth的精神体，会是什么样的呢？super一边假装吃饭一边偷瞄。moth很白，鼻梁高挺但眉眼柔和，金发在加州阳光的滋养下闪耀，现在这位才加入震动几个月的辅助选手在夏日的阳光里像尊大理石像；他说话轻声细语，在最激烈的团战中也不会高声骂人，基地里又吵又闹打成一团的时候他也永远在一旁，笑眯眯地看着狼狈不堪满脸通红又兴高采烈的队友们，仿佛在巧妙地避免与这群青春期的extroverts过于熟稔。

这样的家伙，精神体应该也是安静的动物吧？在moth的微笑里super没有感受过靠近sinatraa时那种锋芒毕露的感觉，他想起了马和驯鹿，可靠又温和的大型食草兽……或者是天鹅？平时很安静，繁殖季护巢的时候也可以很凶狠……或者说，干脆是蛾子吗！super激灵灵打了个冷颤，no, nononono...

“诶？”moth小小地惊呼了一下，低头往桌子下面望去，“这只fluffy puppy就是你的精神体了吗？”他抱起趴在自己膝盖上的幼犬，不由自主地露出笑容，“还蛮可爱的。”

“今天早上刚刚出现的。”super不属于那种会把精神体形态看得很隐私的人，“我和Danteh查过了，是獒犬！成年之后甚至可以与熊搏斗呢！”

“嗯，很厉害。”大型犬的幼崽抱在手里也是沉甸甸的一坨，于是moth把它放到了自己大腿上，小狗乖巧地翻起肚皮扭来扭去，尾巴摇得像电扇，“去和它玩吧……”

super感觉自己后背一紧，清楚不是有人在自己身后，而是有另一个精神体靠近了自己的。他也向桌子底下看去，发现一头卧在moth脚边的美洲狮伸长脖子接过忽然老实下来的幼犬，放到自己的身体上，正在用舌头一下一下慢条斯理地梳理小獒犬丰沛的披毛。

moth看着整个人肉眼可见地低落下去的super，在他看不到的地方露出一个有些促狭的笑容。


	2. sinatraa/birdring ABO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature, 源于退役前的一次直播，杰哥这垃圾话听得我吉尔梆硬  
> 

birdring躲在掩体后面，短暂地检查了一下自己的武器状态：非常不理想，他一个狙击手轻装上阵，没有携带任何能在肉搏战中抵御或输出大量伤害的护盾以及短炮。

形势在过去的几分钟内天翻地覆。彼时他占据高台，枪枪打在sinatraa的护盾发生器上。几乎是在他把对方没有护盾保护的头颅纳入瞄准镜的同一秒，sinatraa因承受过多伤害而过热的装甲冷却恢复完毕。他一歪头，birdring的子弹擦过堪堪就位的肩甲，激起一串火花。

好了，现在一个重装直接跳到了他脸上，而且即使是没有护盾的装甲也能支撑对方继续追击直至取他项上人头。birdring别无选择，只好接受了这个巧合而苦涩的角色转换——现在他成了仓皇逃窜的那一个。

更糟糕的是对方其他人趁势追击，己方不得不撤退以缓冲猛烈攻势。于是自己孤立无援，不得不担起殿后掩护的职责。

但他又能独自在一个全副武装的sinatraa的铁拳下撑多久呢？

“到这来、到这来，birdring，你这是想去哪？”sinatraa喃喃。他声音低沉，落birdring耳中无异于恶魔的低语。

“别跑了！”Alpha命令式的语句突如其来地回荡在半封闭的空间里。虽然理智辨识出了这个语气透露出的浮躁以及随之带来的逃生机会，但是birdring的心脏开始不受控制地狂跳，他用掉了冲击枪的最后一发子弹，借力把自己送上了另一个高台继续狂奔。

去他的Omega生理！birdring第无数次唾弃自己的第二性别给自己带来的麻烦。本来足量的抑制剂可以让他突破生理上的限制，但他已经带领自己的小队在这个据点支持了太久。有时连食物供应都难说充足，更不要说药品了。没有了抑制剂的阻碍，他对Alpha的感知也更加敏锐，时不时算好距离把枪甩过肩头开枪，十枪中倒有八九枪命中。

呵，不过困兽之斗罢了。sinatraa又一次被子弹带来的冲击力略一停顿，在心里冷笑。

太近了，birdring绝望地发现，即将告罄的不仅是他的弹药，还有抑制剂的药效——攻击中的sinatraa侵略性太强，加之他所追捕的对象正是自己。他体内稀薄的的抑制剂含量已经不足将Alpha的信息素过滤在他的感官之外。

当然也不足以屏蔽他自己散发的信息素。

"现在怎么样，嗯，birdring?"sinatraa压过来，birdring打出最后一发子弹，sinatraa抬起装甲完好的手臂轻松化解，并且伸手一把拎起瘦小的狙击手，机械外骨骼几乎覆盖了他半边身子；他在重装装甲里居高临下，眼神里杀气毕露，语气却突然柔和，嘴角挂起一抹冷笑：

"我让你紧张了吗？"

他当然在紧张。sinatraa甚至可以闻出Omega在因生命受到威胁而不自觉地疯狂散发信息素。事情开始变得有意思了。他收起战甲，光子构造的沉重外骨骼消失在空气中。现在他用自己的手掌把把birdring摁在了刚刚他用来藏身的掩体上，狙击手退无可退。

咔哒，他低头，发现birdring有些神经质地攥紧了自己的枪，指关节绷得发白，枪口直指自己的腹部。

“放开。”birdring警告到。

“都到这个地步了就不要自欺欺人了吧。”sinatraa毫不客气地回望着那双漂亮的眼睛、此时作为猎物的猎手的眼睛，手指搭上那支眼下和废铁无异的武器，把枪管轻轻拨开。birdring抗拒了一秒钟，然后顺着他的力道卸了劲。sinatraa攥住birdring握枪的手，发现他的皮肤滚烫。

然后一口咬在birdring的腺体上。

疼痛顿时席卷了Omega的神经，但是这并没有让他更清醒，反而彻底将他拖入了发情热的浪潮。birdring受过的训练让他下意识地把怀里的人往地上摔，但是sinatraa不论是体型还是肉搏能力都更胜一筹。birdring无奈地被压在侵略者身下，但是身躯却因本能而颤栗。

血流了一会就停止了，但是sinatraa还在不停地舔咬他的腺体，同时手上——他是什么时候脱下自己的紧身作战服的？这玩意他自己脱都要费一番功夫……Omega的生殖器已经足够湿润，两根手指堪称温柔地在里面搅动、开合、一寸一寸地开拓。久未经性事的Omega滑落在这甜美的陷阱里，他的眼睛舒服得眯了起来。sinatraa的手很大，手指修长骨节突出，捅到最深处的时候引起阴道深处一阵难耐的酸痛，但是指关节每次划过敏感的穴口都让birdring的勃起变得更硬。而Alpha这时候偏偏把手指几乎整根抽出，一边用指尖缓缓摩挲穴口边缘一边浅浅抽插。birdring不自觉地想要并拢双腿，但是大腿内侧被sinatraa的另一只手死死摁住。于是他就维持着这样双腿大开的羞耻姿势射了出来，精液溅在sinatraa的深灰色的作战服上。

高潮的喜乐还没有从Omega身上退潮，sinatraa就趁着不应期恶劣地插入了他的身体。欢愉瞬间被痛苦取代，birdring突然意识到刚刚高潮时听到的呻吟和现在的低声尖叫都是自己发出的。他小臂撑地匍匐往前逃了两步，被sinatraa掐着胯骨拖了回来：

“到这来、到这来。”sinatraa嘴上哄道。口蜜腹剑。Alpha正凶狠地与birdring交媾，Omega痛得眼角通红，几次试图逃走都被sinatraa抓住然后拖回身下。

即使这么痛也还是想要，这样的渴求，是本能吗？还是我自身的愿望呢？ birdring晕头转向地想到这个问题。连绵不绝的战事让他好久没有被一个Alpha这样照顾过了，距离他的身体上一次承受一个Alpha已经过去了太久太久。即使眼下的情欲是血液里荷尔蒙飙升的副作用，birdring也无法否认此时此刻他多么想要这个Alpha——这个和他真心实意处心积虑想要置对方于死地的对手。

sinatraa最终释放在birdring体内。由于不应期还没过去就被拖入新一轮的情潮之中，Omega根本射不出什么东西来，他的阴茎可怜巴巴地流出一股透明的清夜。birdring知道Alpha最终会意识到自己被标记过，但现下他了然的眼神依然让birdring觉得很不舒服。室内Omega信息素的味道被二人性爱的气味覆盖了，风一来，这糜烂的气味也会散去。

sinatraa的作战服本就没脱，和衣不蔽体的狙击手形成鲜明对比。他穿戴好装备，查看了一下自己的配枪，啧了一声，把弹药卸了出来，一小把黄铜色的弹壳叮叮当当地落在地上。扬长而去之前他对birdring笑笑，又是那种眯着眼睛的、杀气腾腾的笑：“我劝你不要做傻事，不然我可能会改变主意。”

不久之后，当birdring听说sinatraa叛逃的消息时，五分的早有预料和五分的漠不关心混合成十分的古井无波，只是若有所思把手指搭在了颈侧已经结痂的咬痕上。


End file.
